Endless love
by Attack 224
Summary: AllenXKanda; LaviXLenalee; KomuiXReever! WTF is wrong with me? All your fav charactor fluffs. You know you want it, yaoi fangirls. COME AND GET IT!


**Note: If you're into hardcore adaptations of certain characters, and if you're allergic to fluffy situations, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS. Also, if you're not a supporter of boy/boy couples, I advise you to turn away as well. Once again: if you're not a supporter of boy/boy couples, do not read this. My fangirlism went crazy and I had to make this. AllenXKanda; LenaleeXLavi; ReeverXKomui? WTF is wrong with me??**

As a child, he had harbored an intense fear of thunder. It plagued his nights, causing hellish visions to replace the dreams that should have been there. He remembered the endless nights he spent shivering in his bed, waiting for the morning to arrive. His tears were forever locked in his memory, even as his friends stood by his side. The nights always caused him to feel cold, and this night was no different from the others. He felt himself trembling, waiting, hoping that the day would soon come. Unfortunately, there seemed to be no end to the storm in sight. He was doomed to waft through an immortal field of blackness, heart pulsating against its weakened chambers.

The other couples were certainly happy, frequently showing off their affection. The lovers were surely cuddled up against each other, shielding each other from the storm's velocity. It was easy to picture Reever with a smile on his face, snuggled up against his superviser. Allen Walker noticed Lavi acting alittle too fond for Lenalee's ears and backside, smiling whenever he thought of his friend's obsession with those body parts. Much to his own distress, though, he found _himself _without a stable love life. It was strange. How the meanest people can still have a soft spot for others.

Allen desperately needed to see him. He _longed _to see him, believing that he'd _die _if he didn't get a glimpse of him. A part of him felt odd, considering the other's existence as an animal, but love was _love. _A blushing Lenalee told him that after he had sought advice, gushing over a certain swordsman's strong eyes. So, pushing that aside, he forced himself not to gave in. Gave into everything he urgently needed, wanted, and craved. He had encountered the other several times, finding himself lost in the other's exuberant black eyes. Oh, how _immaculate _those eyes were. They were magical, magnetic and forceful in every way imaginable. He would have forfeited the rest of his life, just to spend more than a minute in the other's arms.

He _hated _being alone. He hated the thunderstorm that wouldn't end, and he hated his lonely existence. Prior to his entrance into the Exorcist Order, the only emotions he knew were excitement and hope. Those came naturally to a fervent innocence welider, just as sorrow came naturally to a lovelorn soul. He had become _both _of those things, hardly able to cope with the last position. Thunder continued to dance upon his windowpane, accompanied by the vicious onslaught of rain, as he sobbed into his pillow. Knocks upon his door cut his thoughts short, though, and he rose from his bed. Sniffing, he placed his hand upon the doorknob and opened it.

"_Kanda?"_

There he stood, no more than a few inches away. He appeared to be apologetic over something, and bore the same loneliness Allen had come to bear. They both looked like saddened puppies that had been drenched in the rain: cold and weary. The young boy's heart began to pound fiercely against his chest, banging on its imprisonment as a wildman would inside of a cage.

"Hey." the swordsman said, head lowered in a whirlpool of meaness. He tried to hide his fondness for the boy. At that first word, Allen's cheeks became a violent shade of red. He felt the undying urge to fall to his knees.

"Are you all right? You've been pretty down lately."

Allen opened his mouth to respond, but even more fire erupted on his face. He succumbed to his need to fall, but was bundled into the arms of the long haired man. Heart racing, face blazing, he found himself gazing straight into the magnetic black eyes. They were purple in the light.

"You're not _sick, _are you?" a soft voice asked, bringing Allen's heartbeat to a quick end. "I mean, I...well, you've been acting a little funny, and...I've been worried."

A savage vortex of dizziness struck Allen's head. He became lighter than a feather, with his face still on fire. "I...I'm f-f-fine." he stammered, keeping his face from the other's view. "Don't worry about m-m-me. I'm okay. And you should be in your room. It's late, and...Lavi is probably worried about you."

The swordsman scoffed his usual scoff, but voice-ing a sound full of warm affection towards Allen. "No he's not. I'm not a five year old shrimp, and he couldn't care _less _about me! That moron's got his own problems to deal with. I have my own problem to deal with...and it concerns..._you."_

"I...I'm...a 'problem'?"

"Can I go in?" Allen's heart skipped serveal beats as he allow Kanda to enter his room. He locked the door.

"Kanda?" The man turned and instantly, hands fell upon the cursed gluttony's face, soft and gentle. Allen's heart skipped serveal thousand beats as he peered into the other's eyes, a victim of dangerously strong dizziness. His head spun as his lover spoke softly to him, falling closer to a world of unconsciousness. One could only lose so much strength before they fell apart.

"I've been worried about you." a tender voice said, while hands fondled the boy's face. Allen whimpered at their touches, feeling as though he'd faint at any given moment.

"Please...please stop. Stop...t-t-touching me. Please..." He wanted to pull away, yet... then again he wanted to have sex...

Warm hands fell about Allen's waist. Kanda seems to be reading his mind. He pulled down his pants and Allen felt his jewel stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Tell me if you're all right first. Let me know how you are. I'll leave once you're smiling again, but for now...I'll hold you." Kanda pulled him closer.

Several more whimpers rose from Allen's heart. "No. No, please..." he said, shivering at the other's touches. It was impossible to breath, his head was much too light.

"Please...please let me go. I...stop it, please..."

The other's face became much closer to his, placing their lips no more than a centimeter apart. "Please...stop it..." Allen whispered, trembling yet melting in the other's embrace. Hands continued to caress his waist, stroking particularly sensitive regions. At those touches, Allen shut his eyes. Whimpers continued to rise from Allen's quivering lips as thunder swallowed his entire world, giving birth to a scream. He buried his head in the other's chest, unable to choose between flight or surrender. Despite himself, though, he still wished to be released.

"Please let me go."

"Why? Do you hate me?"

"No. No, I don't! I...I actually..."

Kanda moved in closer, closing the tiny distance between their faces. Allen's face became darker than a blood-red ruby. "You _what?" _older boy whispered, hands rubbing against the other's waist. Allen could feel his pants off and Kanda was now toying with his spot. Allen tried his best not to moan.

"I...I..."

Another clasp of thunder split into the air. Allen released another cry, then wrapped his arms around the other in a flash.

"Help me." he sobbed, eyes still shut against the cold night. "Help me, _please. _I...I'm afraid, and I...I _need _you. Please...please stay with me. Stay. I...don't want you to go. Even if you _do..._love s-s-someone else...I don't want you to leave me. Just...for t-t-tonight. Please hold me. I'm...I'm _scared..."_ He could beleive what he was doing. He was giving in, right after what he told himself. But those hands...enchanted him.

Tears began to fall from his closed eyes, followed by sobs. Lips gently kissed those tears away, followed by loving hand caresses. "Who said anything about me being in love?" a voice asked. "I _am _in love, but it's not with who you _think _it is. It's with someone else."

"Wh-wh-who?" Allen sniffed, eyes opening-and focusing on the other's lips. He wanted to tear them away, but found that it was excruciating to even _try. _A fresh wave of dizziness struck him upon his meager attempt to look away, and gentle moans escaped his lips. Kanda, stroking the other's face, chuckled nonchalantly-but kept his copious warmth intact.

"How naiive can you get, beansprout?" he said softly, kissing the other's cheeks. No longer keeping his eyes open, a blushing Allen sank into the other's grasp.

"M-m-me?" he asked, his voice no higher than a breeze. Kanda nodded, trailing a finger across the other's lips. That movement gave birth to additional moans, which were composed of happiness and a powerful hunger for more. _Kiss me, _the boy's face read. _Kiss me, please. Please kiss me. I need you._

"Yep, _you. _You've lured me into your heart, Allen...and that's where I wish to stay."

Happiness broke out on an exhausted Allen's face. He opened his mouth to reply, but only small sobs fell from his trembling heart. As thunder split through the heavens once again, lips slowly closed in on his. Moans, deep yet soft, rose from his throat as the embrace drew itself throughout time, and he desperately wished the moment would never end. "I'm in love with you." a tender voice whispered into his ear, and his body began to purr.

"I...I'm in love with you too. I need you...so much..."

Now that wasn't any need for jealousy.

* * *

As Allen had expected, a couple had been doing the same thing they were. However, Lavi and Lenalee were sleeping in their assigned bedroom. Reever and Komui were in their room, taking 'breaks', completely blissful in each other's arms. The the squat leader was half-awake, gazing upon the face of his precious supervisor. A hand was running through the sleeping chinese's hair, and the flames were keeping them both warm. In his sleep, Komui purred happily at the touches. Even when they were present in the grip of slumber, the two lovers were madly in love with each other.

The thunderstorm raged on, but Reever paid it no heed. He caressed the underbelly of Komui's chin, savoring the reaction. In the manner of a contented animal (in particular a kitten), the purple-haired chinese blushed and moved about. With his own cheeks flushed, the leader continued the movement. The supervisor's eyes eventually opened, and the angel was drawn into a searing kiss.

"Just what do you think you're doing, charming me while I'm asleep?" the man whispered into his ears. "I'm already dreaming of you. Isn't that enough, you malicious rogue?"

"I'm sorry." Reever said softly, putting forth a playful frown. "I just...I love how your body feels. It...it's so soft and..._beautiful. _I love making you happy, too. That's...that's always important to me, Your Highness."

Komui smiled, then kissed the bridge of the other's nose. "You _already _make me happy, sunlight, and that's with very little effort. And since we've fallen on the subject of bodies, yours is rather exquisite. It takes my breath away...every time you give me the smallest glance."

For the next ten minutes, the only sounds they made were the sounds of kisses and gentle moans. A furiously blushing Reever them peered into Komui's blissful face, evidently bearing some sort of news. "Moonlight," he said softly, resuming his attention to the other's chin. Komui could either be compared to putty or a kitten when it came to Reever's touches.

"There's...something I'd like to ask you."

Komui's response was instant. "Anything. I'll do _anything _for you, precious gem. Just name it. I'd go to the ends of the universe for you."

"I know. I would do the same for you. That's why there's something I have to ask you. Will you...will you disappear?"

Confusion broke out on the supervisor's face.

"Disappear? Now why would I do an awful thing like that?" he asked, speaking as though Reever had asked him to stop creating Komurins robots. Reever smiled at his reaction, but nervousness was still present.

"You could go away," the angel said sadly, lips brushing against the other's, "because you'd be nothing more than a dream. I feel like I've been dreaming ever since I met you, and...I'm afraid I'll open my eyes one morning, and find that you weren't even real."

Komui cupped the other's face into his hands. "Then neither of us are a part of reality, and I am dreaming _with _you." he whispered, bringing forth another smile to the other's face. Reever giggled as the other nuzzled against him, hands rubbing his back.

"You gentle creature." a voice whispered into the leader's ears. "We'll dream together, for as long as you'll love me."

Silence draped itself over the two, allowing them an eternity to kiss one another. Sleep eventually took them, and they slept in an immortal embrace.

And so the rainstorm continued, giving birth to flower buds. A blissful Allen held onto Kanda as the cursed boy had lost his fear of thunderstorms. And the science department wondered off where their leaders have gone to. Hours passed before the sun rose, sending a wave of vibrant light onto a previously dark horizon.

The entire Order, at last, was content.


End file.
